


Everett Ross-  Know My Name

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Right bar at the right time leads to a one-night stand but do the rules on fraternization get in the way?
Kudos: 1





	Everett Ross-  Know My Name

  


_*************** _

__

__

_************** _

_**I want to taste you again. That secret is like a sin in my memory, but I can’t forget it. I won’t forget it.’** _

__

_Everett Ross hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. Not one single minute of his day hadn’t reminded him of her. The color of the stormy clouds outside his office window. Billowing and smoky like make-up used to adorn her eyes that made them pop. He’d caught a whiff of what smelled like her while meandering down the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D. headed towards the first meetings of the day. Joint meetings between various governing agencies, but he knew he’d struggle to pay attention. He had since that kiss goodbye._

_Everett had to stop dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and smiled. Sweet and subtle yet somehow it was her scent, but he knew it couldn’t be her. She was off in Stark’s expansive Tower supposedly training with the Black Widow._

_It was a fluke. He was just in the right bar at the right time. Alcohol played a roll in last night. A blissful, sinful, unforgettable night. He sat in a daze all through that first meeting. Lost in thought not listening to a word spoken in his direction. Flashes of her smile, that flirty little laugh that rang out every time he rambled or told a horrible joke._

_Her eyes following him to the bar, he could feel them piercing away. Staring him up and down as he ordered another round of drinks. Turning around just in time to catch her line of sight. A gaze focused on his rump and her rosy tinted cheeks from getting caught. He couldn’t remember a time someone had made him feel like that. He remembered laughing as her eyes widened when she was caught staring at his ass. The way she covered her face with her hand embarrassed._

_She tried laughing it off as he sat back down with their drinks. As the night progressed, they went from sitting across from each other in that booth to sitting side by side. Music blaring from the speaker system louder the later the night got and the bar switched from preset music being played to a live band. Inching closer and closer in the guise to be able to hear each other speak._

_An innocent kiss. A mistake. He was leaning in closer to her ear to speak, but she turned her head at the same time. Soft and warm, hints of her drink clung to her lips. The sweet and sour taste of her Long Island Ice Tea smacked his tongue with a glorious attack. She didn’t pull away instead curving herself into him. Hands roaming, fingers wrapped around his tie tugging him closer. The bass and drums of some cover band song thumping through the floor. Loud voices of people packed into the bar ignoring the two of them._

_She winked and pulled him out of the booth and into the rain-filled night. The cab ride to his apartment was a blur, too wrapped up in the heated makeout session on the backseat. Too wrapped up in feeling like a careless teenager. Too enamored to notice the glares of his neighbors as they stumbled through the lobby of his building. Not caring to hear the offending coughs and sharp clearing of throats as they kissed waiting for the elevator._

_Clothes flying and dropping to the floor the instant his apartment door was opened. A rumpled trail of fabric leading down the entryway hall. Sounds of her moans the harsher he kissed sent blood rushing south. His boxers snug around his package. Her thighs rubbing just right against him, he let out a low moan._

_An aggressive shove into the wall on her part and the hungry gaze in her eyes, like a lioness ready to pounce. She pushed her palms into his chest with a smirk. His back flush against the wall. His eyes wandering, following her as she knelt in front of him. Her nails raking down his chest. Groaning, quaking rumbles roaring out from deep inside him. Smirking at the way she peeked up at him through her hair, soaking wet and still dripping from the rain._

_Cool droplets landing on his exposed flesh with an icy shock. Cupping his sack, rolling it around in her palm, his head fell back into the wall with a thud. Her tongue teasing, licking from base to tip. Swirling around his mushroom tipped head like a lollipop. Sucking him in her mouth. Tongue flicking and rolling, head bobbing at a lazy speed._

_Falling into bed, the heavenly way she stared up at him. Biting her bottom lip, and letting out a raspy whimper when his fingers scratched down her side. Eyes rolling back at each kiss he left down her neck. The seductive little purr when his tongue swept over a nipple. The goddess-like arch of her back off the bed in response to his touch._

_Gods be damned if she didn’t taste fantastic. Sugary-sweet and addictive. He wanted to live forever between her legs. Her scent alone was alluring. Calling out to him like a Siren’s song. Nipping and sucking her nub. Rolling his tongue over it with care. Oh, how she squirmed as his teeth grazed over her clit. Playfully tugging, sucking with force. Bringing her right to that edge and stopping just to hear that breathy moan escape her lips as she protested his mouth’s absence._

_Every sound she made was because of him. Each whimper and moan. Every single groan and quiver was created by him. The feast before him, that bewitching woman and the way she moved. Bucking and thrusting against him. Kisses. So many kisses and love bites. The marked territory that he wanted to forever claim as his own. How she affected him so. Tender touches that sobered him dry as if not even a drop of alcohol had crossed his tongue._

_That next morning waking up with his arms wrapped around her. The glittering diamond-like rays of the early morning sun poking through the window casting a glow around her. Hair splayed over his chest and across the arm she draped over him. He found himself in awe of her. So often he’d seen her from afar. Heard the stories of her exploits and deeds. The lives saved, countries she helped from toppling under a horrid regime._

_So far from the assassin, from the Avenger she was. Nothing more than a stunning woman lost in slumber. Peaceful and restful. Rubbing her cheek over his chest hairs. Nuzzling, searching for comfort not yet wanting to wake. He couldn’t stop watching her. Studying the tiniest of details in her features._

_Long natural lashes that fluttered like butterfly wings in her sleep. The curve of her mouth and the poutiness of her bottom lip. Fighting back the temptation to nibble on it just peering at it. The shape of her nose that framed her face just right. Nimble hands and fingers that despite the hardness of the job were as soft as silk._

_He managed to slip out of her hold long enough to creep into the kitchen and start some coffee. By the time he strolled back into the bedroom, she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her fingers brushing through her hair gazing out the window. He found himself leaning on the door frame studying her. The love bites dotting her neck and beneath her collar bone. A nice darkened one on her inner thigh that made him smirk. He coughed bringing her out of her daze._

_“Coffee?” Hand holding out a mug in her direction, she smiled bashfully._

_“Thank you but I gotta get going. Nat’s gonna kill me if I miss training.” Leaning over to pull on her panties she picked up off the floor. Slipping on her bra, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed._

_“I uh… I had a great time last night. Was wondering if…”_

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She stood frowning, eyes darting between him and the floor._

_“Why not?” He choked out, he couldn’t help but feel confused. Maybe the connection was only in his mind, but he’d sworn she felt it too._

_“It was a one-time thing, Ross,” she groaned hastily. The use of his last name in such a tone left a pit in his stomach. “You’re practically my Superior Officer and I’m not… I don’t go home with men like that… I just… a one-time thing.”_

_“Oh… right. Well then, a one-time thing.” Now he felt worse. Rules and regulations keeping him from something he wanted yet again._

_Standing before him, a mass of emotions rolling over her. Those eyes, those damned eyes of hers tearing into him. How could she look at him like that and say it was just a one-time thing? Stepping out of the doorway to let her pass, he thought she’d just slip by without another word. Leave without another glance, but instead, she found herself struggling internally. He was more than surprised to feel her lips on his._

_Her palms cradled over his neck and face. Leaning in placing a needy kiss. Warm and hungry. Lips roving over his in rushed passion. He felt the tremble in her lips as she pulled away. Slinking through his apartment putting on the rest of her clothes without so much as a backward glance. It left him questioning everything._

************

Late for training, rushing, I ran through the Tower halls in the clothes from last night. Jeans that smelled of alcohol and sex. It wasn’t until I caught a whiff of his cologne that I realized in my rush I’d thrown on his button-up shirt instead of my t-shirt. Frazzled nerves had me fumbling on my way out of his apartment trying to get dressed in whatever I grabbed.

I could hear the arguments and the chatter in the gym before I even opened the doors. The groans of ‘irresponsible’ and 'Y/n’s never like this, something must have happened’ ringing out in the gym amongst the heavy clanging of weights and gym equipment. Shoving the doors open with a little too much force jogging through them. They banged loudly on the walls and slapped shut behind me.

“Sorry, so sorry Nat,” I gasped trying to catch my breath. Slipping out of my shoes and heading towards the table grabbing some tape to wrap my hands to start sparring.

Nat stood geared and ready to train with a look of annoyance. Steve working heavy on the weight bags. Sam and Bucky sparring in the ring. Thor and Clint working out on the free weights. Wanda and Pietro stood beside Nat deep in conversation, but it all came to a standstill when their eyes glanced my way and Wanda’s smirk.

Narrowing her eyes, Nat stalked toward me. I was expecting the worst as she stood before me. Arms crossed, furrowed eyes that bore down to my bones. That thin-lipped scowl and stare glaring at me. We were friends, but that stopped at the threshold of the gym doors on training days. She was always pushing me harder, to be better.

“Look, I said I was sorry. It won’t happen again. Just don’t give me the third degree, okay?” I wasn’t in the mood for her Black Widow persona, not after last night.

Her eyes twitched and squinted the closer she got into my space. She leaned in so close I could feel her breath on my neck. Her middle and index finger poked at my neck. Nat walked around me inspecting me. Nerves shooting through me like shockwaves. I felt like I was a mouse in front of a cat and she was toying with me.

“Spill.” She came to a stop standing in front of me with a relaxed stance and smirk.

Her little inspection had drawn the attention of the others. Nat’s eyes switching between my neck and my chest. Glancing down noticing a few buttons undone, enough to give everyone a glimpse of the lacy white bra. Her fingers flicked the collar of the shirt open. Her smirk widened and her eyes crinkled from the smile.

“Um… what?” My vision darting around the room noticing everyone else staring with cheeky grins. Rushing to button the shirt trying to ignore her and play dumb.

“Don’t 'um’ me,” her giddiness dancing over her face. “Even Parker could figure it out, now spill. Who and how was it?”

“I-I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Slipping past Nat and heading towards the ring in hopes of hiding the flustered blush creeping up my chest.

Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, I nodded Sam out of the ring and stood face to face with a grinning Bucky. His smile curled up on the edges of his mouth. The witty and flirty comments flashing behind his eyes. His nose twitched and scrunched. He took a step forward, closing his eyes inhaling a deep breath.

“You smell divine doll.” Letting out a deep laugh. “Simply fit to be eaten… again.”

Feeling all eyes on me combined with Bucky’s comment fueled my agitation. I didn’t like being the center of attention, not like this. Before he could even register, I swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his back with a loud thud that echoed throughout the gym. He only grinned, another laugh flying out of his mouth.

Grabbing his ankle in a swift motion, I growled. Rolling forward across the mat taking him for a ride. Flipping him on his stomach. Pulling his arms behind his back, I attached a magnetic cuff to his flesh arm and let the magnet do its work pulling his arms together. In a fluid motion, I pulled his ankles towards me and hogtied his legs to the cuff around his wrist with his shoelace.

Clapping and whistling ringing around the gym as they saw Bucky in the middle of the ring at my mercy. Kneeling in front of him smirking at his scowl. His hair falling over his eyes. Grunts rumbling through his chest. A long string of obscenities singing through the air as he struggled to get free.

“You cheated!” He growled, flopping on the ground trying to roll on his side. “If you wanted me in cuffs that bad doll, we could have easily done this in my room.” As pissed as he was that I’d gotten the upper hand over him, he was fighting back a grin.

“Sorry Buck,” I laughed messing up his hair. “You’re not my type.” Jumping out of the ring deciding I deserved the rest of the day off after that.

“And just what is your type?” Nat chuckled doing her best to press my buttons in hopes of talking. Shrugging my shoulders with a smirk of my own.

“A particular type I guess, the kind that makes sure even the neighbors know my name.” The shocked but proud look on her face as I left the gym had the others in stitches laughing.

*************

The bar was packed, smoke billowing high in the air floating to the ceiling. The smell of alcohol fused with cologne and perfume. Voices mingled with the music flowing out of the sound system and carried throughout the building. I sat alone in the back of the ancient bar in a booth. Dark wooden walls filled with newspaper clippings and photos from over the years.

Mostly filled with agents from all government agencies doing the same thing I was, blowing off steam on a Friday night. I’d ordered a bottle of whiskey and was met with a curious look. Even in this day and age, it wasn’t ladylike amongst those agents for a lone woman, let alone an Avenger to drink alone.

I slid into the booth with my glass and bottle. Stretched out my legs resting my feet on the seat across from me. Ignoring the idle chatter I could hear around me, the whispers and stares. Somewhere in the back of my mind I panicked thinking they knew. Nothing ever stays secret for long. Fiddling with my phone skimming through the dozens of text messages questioning where I was. Why did I leave the Tower? Yadda, yadda, yadda. It was supposed to be a movie night, but I needed a break from all of them.

Work was aggravating and constant. One too many back to back missions, mountains of paperwork, a grueling training regimen and I just wanted to relax. The constant bickering and in-fighting. Childish bullshit and mood swings. It didn’t matter that I had a floor all to myself in that damned place, there was never a moment’s peace. Little to no time by myself, time to think, and hear my thoughts.

One glass in and all I could think about was that one night. A fling, one night stand, whatever you want to call it. How could one simple man ruin it all? My concentration was shot and my dreams were filled with his smile. Nat kept pestering me for weeks trying to figure out who he was. Even tried to get Wanda in on it. It didn’t take long for the others to get into the mix as well.

_“Come on kitten, tell me.” Tony cornered me one night in the common kitchen area._

_“Nope,” answering with a pop on the 'p’ as I tried to ignore him._

_“You’ve been moping around for weeks,” Clint interjected with his head in the refrigerator in the search for snacks._

_“I have not!” I hissed back, but the heat from the blush burning on my chest under my shirt said otherwise._

_“Have too,” Nat chuckled. “Look, I get it, you said it was a one-time thing with the mystery man, but your mopping says otherwise.”_

_“Whatever,” but she was right and I hated that._

“Excuse me,” a voice called out from beside my booth. A voice I knew, but it couldn’t possibly be him. “but the bartender said you bought the last bottle of MacCallan 45.”

“Yeah,” letting out a deep sigh willing my brain to stop playing tricks on me. Pulling down my sweatshirt hood knowing I wouldn’t be allowed the respite I wanted. "And I don’t like sharing hence…“

"Y/n?”

It was his voice, oh hell. Flashes of sinful deep vocalized sounds growling from out his mouth. The primal like way he grunted my name while buried inside me. His voice should have come with a warning.

_'Caution! Voice contains the ability to cause instant orgasm upon hearing it.’_

Slowly turning my head, looking up to see Everett Ross gawking down at me with a curious smirk eeking across his mouth. Choking back embarrassment, feeling the burning heat creeping over my chest. Threatening to break free above the neckline of my sweatshirt.

“Sorry, it’s been a bad…”

“Day?” He chuckled answering for me. Darkened eyes lazily blinked and darted toward my lips.

“Day, week month, yeah,” laughing at how easy it was for him to read me. Motioning for him to join me, moving my feet off the booth seat, but he stopped me. A soft grip on my calf pulling my leg back where it had been.

“A bad day warrants sitting how you want, no need for formalities don’t you think?” He raised his free hand to the bartender pointing at my glass. “So I take it Moscow was pleasant?” A sly little smile swept over his lips giving way to a throaty laugh that went straight between my legs.

It should have been awkward, this little encounter, but oddly it wasn’t. Not often one sits across from their first one night stand in history. I’d never been the fuck 'em and leave type. I couldn’t even fathom that happening without the alcohol. The way he had kissed me in that booth that night. How he touched me. God, it felt like I was waking up to the world for the first time.

There wasn’t any way I was going to let go of that, but the alcohol clouded my judgment. He was a superior and that wasn’t exactly the greatest mix. I wanted him though, craved him. He made me feel alive and wanted. Even after I’d said it was a one-time thing, he still tried to call. Left messages checking in, but I couldn’t get past the rules.

_'Morning, just thought I’d call and see how you were doing. Great job in Ghana.’_

_'Y/n, your paperwork on the Kiev mission was spectacular. If you wanted to discuss it in person I’ll be in the office until 8.’_

_'Evening. I was about to check out that new bistro on 5th, thought you might want to join me. Give me a call.’_

_'Hello. Thought I’d call… look Y/n. I just… I’d like to see again and not just in the bedroom.’_

“No, it wasn’t pleasant at all, but then again Pietro, and Barton were with me so I suppose it could have been much worse.” I shook my head biting back a laugh.

My mind kept wandering back to that night. Eyeing his chest knowing the build he was hiding beneath that suit and tie. My daze interrupted by the bartender leaving Everett a glass filled with amber liquid. Raising an eye as he lifted the glass towards his lips.

“MacCallan 15 year,” he smirked glancing at my almost full bottle of 45-year-old MacCallan.

Pulling the glass away from him, he didn’t put up much of a fuss. He watched amused following the glass as it touched my lips. Chuckled as I downed it in one gulp and poured in some of the 45 years aged whiskey. Sliding the glass across the table, he picked it up with a grin.

“Well then, I guess you can share.” That sexy little smirk only offset by the wink he tossed my way.

Lost in flirty banter over talk of work. Always skirting over the elephant in the room. Only 1/3 of the bottle of whiskey gone in the few hours we’d been sitting there. I don’t know, it was like we were taking our time, nursing our drinks. Trying to have a good night, but not like the first night. The way he smiled was so distracting. The not so subtle winks that had me laughing.

Everett had a little tick I noticed. Whenever the nerves got to him, he’d cough clearing his throat. I found it amusing that this man with all he’d accomplished in his career, all the battles he’d seen and yet he seemed like a mix of on edge and calm. The way he came across reminiscent of a first date.

Throughout the night he’d kept his hand settled on my ankle, occasionally his thumb sweeping side to side. I hardly thought anything of it, it was a simple action. Nothing to read into really, but then his fingers crept higher. Gauging my reaction after all the flirtiness, afraid he’d read it wrong.

He was highly attractive, sitting there in a suit and tie. That soft silvery hair running through his fingers. How could that man be that enticing? When I made him laugh, the sweetest smile crested over his mouth. Curling on the edges of his lips. Dimples popping out only adding more appeal. The way his head tilted to the side as he laughed. The long drawn out blink of his eyes.

Everett’s tongue would pop out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip after each laugh. Whether or not he knew what he was doing, it was yet another action added to the long list of distractions that made up Everett Ross. His thumb now swirling circles on my calf. The material of my jeans unable to keep out the heat from his hand the way it rested. A faint pressure as his fingers stroked over the fabric.

“Wow,” I laughed hoping to hide the flush in my face. Rosy cheeks I didn’t need to look in a mirror to see, I felt the heat of them. “So forward.”

“Shut up,” he snarked back with a chuckle and a smirk. “That kiss was a happy accident.” Everett winked taking a sip of his drink.

That touch, the actions of his fingers and hand as small as it was felt good. It only reminded me of how fantastic he made me feel. Work was demanding, missions were never-ending and relentless, but that tiny little swirl of his thumb had all of that disappearing. My mind caught in an endless loop of that night. The way he was looking at me now as if he read my mind.

“How is it you’re still single?” Instead of asking that question towards me, he stared at his glass, turning it in his hand.

“Too moody, too picky, too busy. I don’t know, take your pick.” Laughing nervously, spinning my empty glass on the tabletop. “Maybe a one-time thing ruined me for anyone else.” His head shot up, furrowed lines etched on his forehead.

“Then why didn’t you answer any of my calls?” The wild curiosity in his face. Setting his glass on the table and pushing it aside. He let out a deep sigh feasting on the crimson hue that had taken up residency on my cheeks.

“Fear, protocol, fraternization, losing my job, all of the above.” Taking the last sip of whiskey out of my glass. Letting out a deep groan at finally allowing myself to say it outloud. “I know what they think about this sort of thing… rules and all.”

“Fuck the rules,” he laughed sliding out of the booth. Holding out his hand toward me with a sly grin.

The bartenders in the background yelling out about the last call. Patrons rushing towards the bar to get their last drink of the night. Everett stood next to me, his cologne clouding my thoughts. The warmth of his body creeping into mine causing my body to lean towards him.

“You’re technically my superior officer,” I scoffed rolling my eyes to hide the elation in them being that close to him again. “People will talk. Maria and Fury will give me the 'glare’.” As if on cue several pairs of eyes around the room seemed fixed on the both of us. Hushed whispers and peering glances.

“Like I said. Fuck. The. Rules.” Pulling me out of the booth and into his chest. His hand running up my side and coming to a stop in the middle of my back holding me in place. “You could say no right now and we’ll go our separate ways, but I gotta be honest, Y/n. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind.” Reaching up with his free hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

“What if I want more than a fling?” Biting my lip gazing into those deep blue shimmering orbs. Thinking there was still a chance at rejection, I was met with a growing smile sliding over his lips.

“As you should.” Holding my hand, fingers locked together we headed out of the bar. “How about a lift home?”

A chauffeured car pulled up at the curb. Everett held the door open. A cheeky little smirk as he lifted my hand, kissing my knuckles. Anxious energy buzzing through us in the backseat. Even the driver could feel it. He kept glimpsing the two of us through the rearview mirror.

City lights rushing past in a blur. The low hum of the traffic outside the car speeding past. The city that never slept alive and kicking. Glancing out the window watching the world pass by I felt his hand on my thigh. The heavy pressure of his palm as his fingers slowly scratched. Fingertips sweeping outward and back almost massaging away. The anxious cough and clearing of his throat made me laugh.

Leaning my head against his shoulder, he bent down leaving a kiss upon my forehead. Adjusting himself in the seat, slinking his arm around my shoulder. Feeling those strong fingers trailing up and down my arm. The ride seemed too short, pulling up in front of the Tower too soon for my liking. Tucking his index finger under chin lifting my head, being met with a tender kiss. Lips dancing over mine. He was practically vibrating when my palm slid under his jacket rubbing his chest.

“Stay the night?” I mumbled between kisses. Without skipping a beat Everett grinned, pulling away long enough to tell his driver to pick him up in the morning.

Taking his hand climbing out of the car. Entering the Tower it was quiet as a tomb. The security team at the front desk only nodded and went back to their business. Deafening silence ringing in our ears offset by our footsteps echoing off the marble tiled floor. Holding his hand, biting my lip waiting for the elevator doors to open. He was typical straight-laced Everett as he stood beside me. Professional as could be despite running his thumb over the underside of my wrist.

It was a different story after those elevator doors closed behind us though. Pinned against a chromed elevator wall. His bodyweight holding me in place. Darkness in his eyes, pupils were blown wide. Everywhere was a reflection of us mirrored back from the walls. Leaning in, he kissed my neck. Soft and barely-there touches. Hot, velvety lips kissing slowly up my neck and over my jaw. Lips parting in a gasp, I felt the heavy rise and fall of his chest against mine.

His breath was ragged and warm. Every hair on the back of my neck stood on edge. That tongue of his darting out, wetting his lips. Everett glancing my way as if waiting for some signal to continue. A tiny nod and his mouth found mine. Hands cupping my face, fingers delving in my hair.

It was ethereal the way he kissed. Felt like my soul was floating through my body and watching from above. Sliding his tongue over my lips and in my mouth. Rolling and curling, dancing over mine. He tasted like heaven and felt like a sin. The way he smelled, the friction of his body rubbing on mine.

The opening of the elevator doors was the only thing that made us pull apart. Everett was distracted by the music that started to play as I stepped foot on my floor. The living room littered with movie and comic book memorabilia. He watched enthralled as I kicked off my sneakers and tossed my sweatshirt on the nearest couch.

Following behind me, falling in line step for step as we walked down the hallway. Wrapping an arm around my stomach leaning me back into him. Eager kisses dotted over my neck and down my shoulder. Our walk slowed to a crawl. Achingly slowed, making our way toward my bedroom.

“You’ve got the whole floor to yourself, huh?” Nipping at my earlobe. His touch sending shivers down my body.

“Mhm,” humming in response to the newest attack of his lips on my neck.

“So I can do this?” Hands trailing down my sides, fingers hooked around the fabric of my shirt pulling upward. Arms raised above my head as the soft fabric brushed over my skin. Dropping it, it floated to the tiled floor in a pile. “No one to possibly cause an interruption?”

He raised a brow studying me. Darkened lust-filled eyes staring back at me. The grin that spread across his face watching me shaking my head 'no’. He stood tall with a smirk, his hand rubbing his chin. An arch of his eye and the devilish curled smile on the edge of his mouth.

“Run.” The word practically vibrated through his throat.

His voice lowered, a primal glint in his eyes. I stood still watching his hands raise slipping off his suit jacket, dropping it atop my t-shirt. Nimble fingers working his tie loose, next came the buttons on his dress shirt. A soft chuckle fled his mouth as I bit my bottom lip unable to take my eyes off him.

“Y/n…” that smirk, the low growl in his chest. Laughing, I turned and ran down the hall.

My laughter echoing off the walls as I ran, his footsteps thundering close behind. It was a playful side of him that I doubt any had ever seen. Rules of fraternization be damned. I’d just made it past the threshold of my bedroom door when he caught me. His arms pulling me back into him. Lips leaving rough kisses over my shoulder and up my neck. Fingers trailing across my stomach and down to the button on my jeans.

Tugging the button free, the noise of the zipper as he pulled it down competing with the blood rushing in my ears. My heart beating so fast I knew he could feel it. Deft fingers making quick work slipping my body free from the confines of the rough material. Standing in front of him in only panties. The chill of the AC sending a swirl of goosebumps popping up all over my skin.

Everett picked me up sending me into a fit of giggles. Walking towards the bed, his eyes in full-blown lust. The creak of the mattress springs as he plopped me down. A wide grin appeared on his face, dimples popping out making an appearance at the edge of his smile. The heavy rise and fall of his chest, the unsteadiness of his breath.

He was breathtaking. That smirk, the messy rumbled hair. Broad shoulders hid beneath a white t-shirt. Everett wasn’t chiseled but still defined. Flashing a cheeky sly smile as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and off his body. How could I not run my fingers over his chest? Admiring the view, the sculpture before me.

Arching an eye, he watched how entranced I’d become. Trailing my fingertips over his physique. Leaving a path of soft kisses over his chest. Practically drooling, I bit my lip catching a glimpse of his hands coming into view. Following their downward path. Delicate movements they made freeing him of those dress pants that did that ass of his no justice. Watching like a deer in headlights as his thickness bounced once free of his boxers. The tip already glistening with precum.

Crawling over me, hovering above. Flashes of the first time we’d slept together mingling with the sight above me. Rough kisses, the time for soft and slow long gone. He worked his way down my neck. Tongue flicking circles around my nipples. A harsh nip and I arched my back into him. He was humming as he moved. The sound sending a ripple of vibrations through me. He knew what he was doing, the effect he had on me.

He stopped his road mapped kisses just above my thinly covered mound. Everett’s face just inches away. The heat from his breath sending shivers through me. Biting my lip, my eyes rolling closed. Wetness seeping through the fabric, the anticipation of the things to come. I felt his lips pressing against the material. The growl building in his throat. Licking his lips, peering up at me.

“All that just for me?” His laugh was throaty and breathy sending a tingling feeling through every inch of me.

The sting of his teeth as they grazed over my skin. Pulling, tugging down the little garment off. I met his gaze, lifting my hips as he agonizingly painstakingly slowly slid my panties off. Harsh nips and a pinch of pressure as he sucked on my clit. Fingers parting my lips and slipping inside. Pumping swiftly in and crooking rubbing on the way out. Two fingers became three.

Pulsing and throbbing around his fingers. Whimpering and moaning his name, arching my back wanting more. He knew what he was doing, every move was done on purpose for a reaction. Everett was peeking up at me enjoying the show. The writhing little shakes of my body, the shudders.

He hummed a deep moan as I bucked my hips. Rutting against his face, his tongue delving in. Wiggling and swirling, licking with a long deep stroke of his tongue. The aching scream of his name leaving my mouth. Creaking bed springs as Everett nestled between my thighs, hands on my hips. Pulling me closer as he entered.

My fists balled up in the sheets. That brief pinch of pain getting used to his size, walls pulsing around him. Rocking his hips, setting a steady pace. His thumb pressed harshly over my clit. This man was an experience.

“Open your eyes Y/n, I want to see you.”

Writhing and panting, biting my lip trying to focus. The knot churning and building, so close to exploding. Everett was needy and demanding. Each time my eyes rolled closed, his knuckle would trail over my cheek. Grunting, thrusting faster. His breath was labored, tiny beads of sweat clinging to the edge of his hairline.

“Everett.” The moan was low and airy.

“You know I got a noise complaint the next morning about you,” he chuckled in my ear, kissing down my neck.

“Sorry,” in a gasping breath.

“Don’t be,” groaning. His pace quickened. “I wanna hear you.” Hungry and domineering, pounding into me. The headboard slapping against the wall.

“Everett,” whimpering, the orgasm circling.

“Come on Y/n, you can get louder than that.”

His face buried in my breasts, sucking and nipping leaving a trail of marks. Grabbing hold of my hips, roughly thrusting, the bed frame creaking. Rocking, meeting his pace, that rapid rhythm of his. I felt it snap, that blissful release. Lightheaded the rush washed over me.

“EVERETT!” Screaming, coming undone.

“Look at me!”

Breathlessly panting, locking my gaze on his. Bouncing and shaking, my body quivering beneath him. A moaning mess, tingling, every nerve on fire as slammed inside. Over and over until his head fell back grunting out a bellowing roar. Haphazard lazy thrusts, warm liquid seeping between us spilling onto the sheets.

Heaving for breath his forehead slumped between my breasts, hands snaking under me holding me close. Overstimulated and weak in the knees, my legs falling to the mattress. How the hell did I ever think I could forget this man or even attempt to keep this from happening again?

~~~~~~~~~

Waking in a tangle of limbs, Everett’s fingers grazing up my bare back. Groggy morning kisses on the verge of leading elsewhere only to be interrupted by a pounding at my door. Groaning I let out a sigh, Everett chuckled crawling out of bed.

“Uh Y/n,” Tony coughed back a smug laugh. “There’s a chauffeur downstairs to pick up Ross, but uh… you wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you? I keep telling him he’s not here, but he won’t listen.”

Opening my bedroom door, Tony looked past me surprised seeing Everett partially dressed. Rumbled dress pants and a white t-shirt. Smirking at Tony I left him stunned and speechless. Heading out of my room, I pushed past Tony in Everett’s button-up shirt. Sleeves covering my hands and the marks left being tied up during round three. Everett’s tie loosely hung around my neck, the silky material wrinkled. Padding barefoot beside Everett towards the elevator, he picked up his jacket off the floor. Our hands clasped between us, arms swinging childishly back and forth.

Standing in front of the elevator, Everett couldn’t help but smile. Pulling me into him, my arms tucked behind his back. Hearing a chorus of gasps from my living room area behind us. Everett’s hand coming to a rest on my neck, thumb sweeping across my jawline. A little side grin curling on the edge of his mouth. Leaving a kiss on the tip of my nose, laughing as the blotches of red fanned over my chest.

“Dinner tonight at 7, I’ll pick you up.” Determined confidence in his tone.

“I don’t know…” I mused leaving a gentle kiss on his lips. “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.” Chuckling, wrapping his fingers around his tie tugging me closer.

“Oh, I think he’ll very much allow it,” his voice lowered an octave. “Especially if you wear that tie… the shirt is optional.” Arching an eye glancing down at his tie falling between my cleavage as he let it go.

“Mmm, 7 it is then.” Leaning for one last kiss as the elevator doors dinged open.

“Wow!” Nat whistled from behind me.

“Damn girl!” Sam chimed in with a slow clap. Shrugging my shoulders, ignoring their comments.


End file.
